


Starlight

by mrkinch



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Mansion Fic, Mutant Husbands, Stars, Xavier-Lenhsherr School fic, mention of Moira and Nick, old not at all retired mutants in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a winter's night vignette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLord/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Restricted Work] by [arhkym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhkym/pseuds/arhkym). Log in to view. 



> For [StarLord](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLord/pseuds/StarLord)'s "stargazing" prompt, though it's mostly old mutants in love. Thank you for the inspiration!
> 
> Also see the end for a link to the adorable artwork [cheezybananaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz) made me! ♥ ♥ ♥ The first ever artwork for any fic of mine.

Winter holidays at the Xavier-Lehnsherr School meant a rare evening out for its headmasters. Students with welcoming homes had been packed off, some taking their best friends with them. The remaining students promised faithfully to behave, while any hopes for unsupervised high jinks were dashed when Moira and Nick turned up to ensconce themselves in the parlor, popping corn for all comers and running movies chosen by vote.

And so Erik and Charles had driven into Manhattan for dinner and theater, leaving mid-day in Charles's comfortable car, taking their time, only returning in the wee hours. Erik began muttering his usual nonsense about old men and their beds as they passed Bedford Hills, but Charles felt extraordinarily awake. He nosed the car into its space in the converted stables and began bundling up in hat, scarf, and gloves in preparation for transfer and the journey to the house. Erik appeared preoccupied with his own wraps and yet as Charles opened the car door, his chair glided into perfect position, wheels locked. Erik enjoyed showing off in little things, multitasking he called it, and Charles was years past a stubborn insistence on doing everything himself. He gave Erik a fleeting impression of the "thank you" his mouth was too well-mufflered to say.

For it was very cold. They made their way along the drive in silence, save only the slight crunch of feet and wheels on the sparse, brittle grass between the stones. A screech owl trilled, sounding so shockingly close in the stillness that it startled them to a halt. Charles looked up instinctively towards the sound and gasped. Erik's hand on Charles's shouldered tightened involuntarily as he followed Charles's gaze.

So many winter stars! Breathtaking they were, infinite points of silver light against the moonless sky, thick as golden leaves fallen from the old ginkgo tree, bright and unwavering through the still, cold air. Charles's mittened hand caught Erik's and held it as they lingered there, transfixed. 

At length Erik's awareness of the cold in his toes, and of what this doubtless meant for Charles's, broke the spell and they continued on. But in their bedroom Erik tied the heavy drapes away from the great windows (and turned up the heat to compensate) so that Charles, arranged on his mountain of pillows with Erik curled about him, could look out at the stars until they fell asleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who Knew It'd Be This Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111425) by [cheezybananaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz)




End file.
